The present invention relates to method and apparatus for automatically generating a graphical user interface (hereinafter referred to as GUI) control program, and more particularly to method and apparatus for automatically generating a GUI control program which read user prepared graphical user interface design information to automatically generate the graphical user interface control program.
An example of automatically generating a GUI control program is disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/550,521 filed on Jul. 10, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,100.
In the method for automatically generating the GUI control program disclosed in the above co-pending application, the graphical user interface control is automatically generated to control the graphical user interface for optically reading a document like a sheet, recognizing an entry field to which an operator is to input data based on a character pattern and a line pattern of the document image, and displaying a formatted document image having an empty entry field on a display screen.
However, in the method for automatically generating the GUI control program described in the above co-pending patent application, it is not possible to automatically generate the graphical user interface control program in a multi-window system in which a plurality of windows are open on one screen.